1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and more specifically to an energy efficient air conditioning system, which uses heat generated in the air conditioning process to generate electrical power to partially power the air conditioning system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems are designed to remove heat and humidity from buildings and to send the unwanted heat into the atmosphere. However, it is desirable to convert the unwanted heat into electrical power to be used to partially supply the power needs of the air conditioning system. Patent publication no. 2011/0018278 to Tomaini discloses a device and method for capturing energy from building systems.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an energy efficient air conditioning system, which uses heat generated in the air conditioning process to generate electrical power to partially power the air conditioning system.